Snow white queen
by Findabhair de Fae
Summary: What if Madara realized he could never seal the 10 tail demon within him? But that doesn't stop him from resurrecting a child who can. And what is her connection to Orochimaru?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"_Orochimaru?"_ A soft but strong voice whispered from the darkness.

Orochimaru looked around, remembering the voice from long ago.

"_Where are you_?" Her voice called out to him. Orochimaru could hear the pain and sorrow in it. "_Please forgive me. I love you."_

Orochimaru cried out as he sat up in bed. Screaming, he grabbed the closest thing throw-able and threw it at the door. The glass shattered as it collided with the wall. The woman's voice echoed in his mind.

'_Why, why the fuck am I remembering her now!'_ He thought.

A single knock came from his door. "Lord Orochimaru, I sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I have received some rather odd Intel."

Orochimaru glared at the door since Kabuto stood behind it. "Come in."

Kabuto entered and nodded in respect. He carried an envelope with a broken seal. He quickly crossed the room and handed it over. Orochimaru yawned as Kabuto lit another candle, giving more light to the dark room.

Orochimaru opened the envelope and began to read through it with mild interest until a certain name caught his eye. Setting up, he reread it much more slowly. "Wake Sasuke up and tell him I'm leaving for a few days. Stay with him and move to the next hideout."

Kabuto was stunned but nodded. He left. Orochimaru quickly dressed. He walked through the underground passages. His thoughts returned to the dream. It couldn't be a…

…

Madara stood leaning against the doorway. He then walked slowly over to the crib with carefull steps. Looking in, he smirked beneath his mask at the child. She was sound asleep. His future for the Moon-eye plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Madara sensed certain chakra nearby. He was holding the baby in his arms, walking towards the next hideout to meet up with the surviving Akatsuki members when he spotted the snake Sannin. '_Well, well, finally he gets here!_' Madara thought.

"Greetings, Orochimaru of the Sound, betrayer of Konoha and Akatsuki." He called out.

The pale man halted and turned. It was clear he recognized the Akatsuki robe, but not Madara. "A new pawn, I suppose?"

Madara narrowed his eyes at the mock, but shrugged as best he could while holding the baby girl. She had awakened now, golden eyes blinking at the harsh noon light until Madara stepped into the shade of a large oak. Orochimaru stared at the child as she cooed.

"I suppose it's time for you two to meet again." Madara mused. "Right, Kei?"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at the name. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Madara smiled. His plan was in full motion now, but it was not the time. '_I do have other things to worry about, I sure Orochimaru wouldn't harm her, especially when he learns who she is to him._' Madara sent to baby carefully on the ground.

"I will be back for her in due time, but I think you would be her best protection for now." Madara teleported away.

…

Orochimaru waited for long minutes after the Akatsuki member left. By then, the child started crying due to her sudden abandonment. The snake Sannin approached with caution. He picked her up and gasped.

Her eyes were just like his, and her hair was a dark midnight. She didn't have as pale skin, though. Orochimaru gently caressed her face. She calmed down now that she was held.

Orochimaru started back to his hideout. He knew this child had some kind of contention to him. Looking down upon her, he felt happy.

…

Ok I'm did write these two chapters to be short; they will get longer as I continue. Any guess yet on who Kei is? Review, I want to know what people think so far. And anonymous reviews are allowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Orochimaru arrived at the new hideout and was greeted by heavy silence. Briefly, he thought that Kabuto and Sasuke weren't there or had killed each other. But their chakra signatures reassured him. Kei cooed softly.

Looking down at her, Orochimaru smiled gently. He wondered who her mother was. Kei was around three months old and he haven't been with a woman in a year due to training Sasuke, working on jutsu, and moving from place to place. But they both shared too great a resemblance not to be related. She even had his eye markings.

"Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto appeared beside him and looking questioning at the bundle his lord held.

"Kabuto, I want you to run a blood test on her." Orochimaru ordered as he entered the lab Kabuto assembled when he was away.

Kabuto caught sight of the child and now understood. He took a small sample of blood, surprised that the child didn't react. Even Orochimaru was surprised by this.

"Where did you find….um?"

"An Akatsuki member gave her to me after I ran into him when I was checking out the info you received. Her name is Kei." Suddenly, an old memory stirred as he said the name.

Kabuto stared at his lord. Akatsuki? He quickly took another sample for Orochimaru. "I'll inform you of the results as soon as they're done."

…

Later that evening, after resting from the journey and helping Sasuke with a short training lesson, Orochimaru went to his room where Kei was sleeping. He knew she would be awake soon and expecting her meal. So he prepared the baby milk he brought when passing through a random village and went to find her just waking. She cooed upon seeing him.

The Sannin smiled. Kei had a special effect on him, pulling him out of his normal self. A knock on the door alerted him out of his thoughts.

"Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto entered.

Orochimaru noted his presence. "What is it?"

"Ummm, about the girl, I have the blood test back. Umm…. Your current body is not her father. So I took samples from your others and only one has a connection." Kabuto stammered.

Orochimaru raise an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Your original body, my lord. And that's not all. Her blood, well it's maternal to yours."

Orochimaru froze. Very slowly, oh so very slowly, the reels in his head started to turn. "You're saying that this child that's not but three months old, is-is my _mother?_"

* * *

><p>If this doesn't get reviews I don't know what will. A shocker, I know but I've been thinking up evil twists to Naruto theories with my friends lately. Enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Four years passed since Kei was given to Orochimaru. She grew quite fast and each day the Sannin saw who his mother used to be within her still. There were even times she seemed to remember too, but only for a brief time.

It was early evening and Orochimaru knelt on the ground so he was leveled with Kei. Said girl held an open jar and was waiting patiently until the fireflies came out. Orochimaru smiled as he remembered the time their positions were switched and she was the parent teaching him how to catch the bugs.

Kei pointed at the air. At first, Orochimaru didn't see anything, but then the bug lit up. Taking the jar, he slowly lifted it up and caught the firefly. Closing the lid, he gave it back.

Kei gawked in wonder as she watched the insect inside. She careful caught more of them, not losing a single one. Suddenly, she hurried to Orochimaru's side, whimpering slightly.

"Daddy, there's someone there." She whispered as she pointed to the forest that fringed the hideout.

Orochimaru looked, seeing no one, but then sensed a strong chakra signature. '_It's HIM!_' He scooped Kei up and went inside quickly.

"Stay with Kabuto." He ordered as he set her near the surprised med and went back outside.

The masked Akatsuki member didn't bother to hide himself now. "Greetings, Orochimaru."

"What are you doing here?" The Sannin demanded.

The man chuckled. "I was just checking up on Kei. She's grown so much and I'm sure you taught her very well."

"Who are you and why….. Why did you bring her back?" Orochimaru questioned.

"I am Madara Uchiha. And as to _why_ I brought the famous Kei no Hebi back to life, well, you and the Shinobi world will soon find out when all preparations are completed."

Orochimaru was shocked by this information. "What are you planning?"

Madara cocked his head to the side. "I suppose you should know a bit about my moon-eye plan. After all, Kei is the _only _one who can help me fulfill my goal."

"And that would be?" Orochimaru hissed. He felt deep rage boil within him at the thought of his beloved mother being used as a pawn.

"Well, I plan to resurrect the ten-tail demon seal within the moon. The only flaw to it is that I've found out I can't become the ten-tail Jinchuuriki. Kei is. So I gathered a sample of her DNA just before she died and used it to re-clone the woman. For her to have control of the demon, well, it would have to be seal in her when she young." Madara explained. "I have said enough for now. I will come for her soon."

Orochimaru screamed in anger as he rushed forward at the man. Then, as his attack was about to make contact, Orochimaru went right through Madara. Surprised, he turned to face him but only could watch as Madara vanished. The man was gone.

"Damn you." Orochimaru cursed as he went to see if Kei was alright.

Breathing heavily due to his anger, Orochimaru paused to calm himself. He heard Kei and Kabuto speaking about the fireflies. Orochimaru stopped in the doorway, watching them. Kei looked at him and hurried over. Orochimaru knelt and embraced her.

"Uncle Kabuto said I can use them as a nightlight." She held up the jar.

"Yes, you can." Orochimaru agreed. "Why do you get ready for bed, I'll be in there in a moment, my dear."

Kei nodded and disappeared to her room.

"Who was it?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru filled him in on the conversation. He closed his eyes when finishing and rubbed his temple. "Kei _must_ be protected at all cost, Kabuto."

"Understood. I'm interested to know exactly how Kei was revived. Our attempts have always failed when it came to resurrecting someone, expect when using the impure jutsu." Kabuto remarked.

Orochimaru didn't reply. He left and went to find Kei already in bed. Her fireflies were enough to light the gloomy room. She smiled as the pet snake Orochimaru had given her coiled itself beside her.

"Would Hebi and you like to hear a story?" Orochimaru asked though he knew the answer.

Kei had once told him stories before he went to bed. Even when she was exhausted from her work as a Kunoichi. Orochimaru remembered every single one, so it was easy to retell them to her now.

Kei nodded. "The one about Kei no Hebi."

Orochimaru chuckled. Of course her favorite was her own legend. '_Only if you knew, my dear._' He thought as he sat on the bed beside her. Orochimaru was aware of how he was becoming to think of her as not his mother, but more like his daughter.

As the story came to an end, Kei slowly fell asleep. Orochimaru tucked her in and then laid beside her. She snuggled close to him. The Sannin remember the last time before she died.

_Kei was tall for most women of that day. But she was still petit and small to his father's height. Orochimaru peeked into the moon lit room. His mother lounged on the bed, reading a scroll of new jutsu. Her long raven hair was a dark halo around her pale face. Her purple-marked golden eyes keenly studied whatever was on the scroll._

_Orochimaru smiled. Soon she would teach him that jutsu when she deemed it safe enough for him. _

_"Orochi," Kei called softly, letting him know she knew he was there. _

_Orochimaru entered and hurried over. He climbed the bed and rested beside her. Kei giggled and put the scroll away. She pulled him close against her. Orochimaru felt safe and content._

_"Well, my two favorite people." A raspy voice echoed from the doorway. _

_"Dad!" Orochimaru yelled._

_His father appeared beside them. He bent down and kissed Kei, causing Orochimaru to turn away. Then he kissed his son on the temple. _

_"Kei, the Hokage has assigned a new mission. For both of us."_

_"What, but we just completed the last today. I want to remain with my son for a change, you know. Being away for up to a month is not good for childcare!" Kei said. _

_Orochimaru flinched at his mother's tone. She sighed, hugging him close. _

_"Kei, remember your promise to this village." His father said. _

_Orochimaru watched his mother close her eyes. Slowly, she let go of Orochimaru and stood. "I'll be back as soon as I can, love."_

Orochimaru awoke with a star. For a moment, the dream held him as if it was real. Then he felt a small body snuggled closer to him. Looking down, Orochimaru saw Kei the child sleeping peacefully, safe from all current harm that lay ahead. He sighed and traced her face. He remembered finding that white snake skin. The third Hokage was right. She did return to him.

* * *

><p>Thank you to my reviewer for the suggestions. I due notice those mistakes, but my compute and I have come to an agreement that if readers came read the chapter, we don't bother with correcting. Also, I have a certain writing style. I thought this chapter was okay, but I wanted to give a little back ground to past events. Umm…. I'm thinking about explaining what Kei no Hebi legend is, but why not save that for later chapters? Btw, Kei means respectful in Japanese. I will say that Orochimaru will be ooc when it comes to Kei, but at other times, I'll try to make him act as he normally would.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Orochimaru was busy training Sasuke when Kei's screaming reached them. In a second, he was running towards the source, fearing the worst. '_Why isn't Kabuto with her?_' He thought until he took in the scene before her?

"Let me go! I have to get back to Konoha! I have to get back to Orochimaru, my son!" Kei was struggling in Kabuto's gripped.

The silver haired mednin was having a hard enough time trying to hold her. Kei started biting his arm before sending a well-aimed kick at his kneecap and a loud crack echoed after. Kabuto screamed as Kei ran with full speed towards the nearest trees.

Orochimaru snapped out of his frozen state and quickly caught Kei. Screaming again, she struggled. His heart nearly broke as he listened to her cries. But he held the girl until she went silent. Kabuto and Sasuke appeared.

"W-what…what's going on, Daddy?" Kei asked as she seemed to 'wake up' from her current state.

Orochimaru quickly thought of a bluff. "You were sleep-walking. You scream everyone half-to-death."

"I'm sorry…" Kei shook her head, as if she couldn't really believe his words.

'_She always could tell when I lied._' Orochimaru thought as he scooped her up and took her inside. Heavy silence hung around them until he entered her room. "I'll get you when diners ready, love."

Kei only nodded. Orochimaru found Kabuto at once. "What the hell happened!"

Kabuto sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "I was working in the lab when I notice her peering around the corner, not like she normally would, but like a trained spy. I pretended not to notice and followed her until I realized she was about to run when she got to the entrance."

Orochimaru thought Kabuto's words over in his mind. "Could her original memories be returning?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but that could be dangerous. After all, how do you tell a child she had died a woman and was cloned back?" Kabuto stated.

Orochimaru said nothing. He wasn't too worried about his mother's memories returning to her. Only that he might lose her if they did. "We'll keep a better watch on her. Teach her your med skills if it will help."

Kabuto nodded. They both knew this meant something worst was coming. Kabuto felt for his lord. To lose his mother than have her return only to fear losing her again? But the silver man remained silent.

Orochimaru went to Kei. The girl was sitting on her bed with Hebi, her arms hugging her legs to her chest. Orochimaru froze. Once, he had been a small boy sitting as she did now. Kei looked up with fearful and confused eyes.

"It's going to be alright, my dear." Orochimaru assured her.

He sat beside her and pulled her into a close embrace. Kei nodded and snuggled against him. '_I promise, Kei, no matter what._'

* * *

><p>Well, I'm not exactly sure how to add-in 'sealing the beast within her' part yet. I think there a boy in the Naruto world that was seal with the excess nine-tails chakra. If that's true, than… Let's hear your commits. Night.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Madara stood within the shadows. From his hiding place, he watched the vessel of the eight-tailed beast as he strutted from the ravine house. Time was not in Madara's favor, so he had to collect the demon now. He knew Sasuke wouldn't be able to complete this task.

Waiting another moment, Madara attacked. Killer Bee was taken by surprise. Madara used this moment to use one of his most powerful Sharingan techniques he had developed long ago. The demon host dropped unconscious without effort. Madara heard yells and knew the Cloud ninja had seen him.

Madara teleported Killer Bee back to the sealing chamber. Zetsu and Kisame were there waiting.

"Let's get this one sealed." Madara ordered. "Then, Kisame, you will go after a substitute for the Kiyubi."

"Substitute?" The blue-human shark questioned.

"Hn, there is a boy by the name of Sora who has some of the nine-tails chakra sealed within him. It will be enough to unleash the ten-tails." Madara stated. "While you get him, I retrieve our ten-tail host."

…

Kei opened her eyes. She shivered badly and her body was covered with a cold sweat. Tears flowed freely. Sitting up, she awoke Hebi.

The snake knew something was wrong and fled to find Orochimaru. Seconds later, Kei began screaming. Then, she fell silent after the door opened with force that sent it into the wall.

"Kei!" Orochimaru was at her side. He scooped her up and held her close. "What is it?"

"He's coming. His plan is nearly complete." Kei's voice was not that of a child anymore.

She whimpered softly. Orochimaru frowned as he knew she was reverting by to her child-self. "Daddy?" Kei the child had returned.

"You had another nightmare." He told her, gently smoothing her hair.

"Why do I have these nightmares?" She asked, clinging to his shirt.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be right by your side." Orochimaru dodged around her questioned.

Kei didn't reply. Looking up, Orochimaru saw Kabuto and Sasuke in the doorway. Kabuto nodded and closed the door. '_Kei, how can I stop what's happening to you?_' The Sannin thought.


	7. Notice

Notice

I am merging accounts with another author and friend. The new user name will be "_Findabhair de Fae_". This story will be reposted and updated on the new account. If a story does not have this notice, it will be deleted.


End file.
